


Long Lost Siblings

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing story. First half fallows the series as Catherine Bloom is reunited with her younger twin siblings, the second half takes place 2 1/2 to 3 years after the movie Endless waltz it was inspired by RisingWinter's one-shot 'Trapped and hungry' Read and review and please be nice with it.





	Long Lost Siblings

_Annie: Okay let's get this thing started! (The one who writes the stories)_

**SB/Kierra: We hope you like our story! (Other self, author of said stories)**

_Annie: We don't own anything except Tristina Bloom/Trolina Barton._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

Summary: This is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing story so please be nice with it. The story is in two parts but I have left it as a one-shot. The first half of the story follows the series as Catherine Bloom tries to find her younger twin siblings. (I have a thing for twins even thou I don't have a twin in real life) The second half takes place 2 ½ to 3 years after the end of the movie Endless Waltz, it is inspired by RisingWinter's one-shot 'Trapped and hungry' that I read on FF.net. Read and review, please!

* * *

She had to find her family, she knew her parents were dead, having been killed in a fire, but her baby brother and sister were still out there, alive. How she knew, she couldn't say, she just did. Then one day a 114-year-old girl came to the circus where she was, her parents had been a part of the circus when she and her younger siblings had been born, and the other people in the circus raised her. Now this teenaged girl wanted to join the circus, she said her name was Trolina Barton and the circus manager agreed, Trolina or Lina for short, showed that she could play the violin while standing on a horse as it cantered around the ring. A year later a boy about 15 shows up and wants to join the circus as well, the boy's name was Trowa Barton. His last name was the same as Lina's was it possible that Trowa and Lina were siblings?

"Hey, Lina! There is someone you need to meet!" she called to the 15-year-old girl who looked up at the sound of her name and when she saw who was calling her and why, she smiled.

"Mushro! I've missed you!" Lina said as she ran up to Trowa and hugged him.

"I've missed you too, Kiara." Trowa replied as he returned the hug.

"So the two of you are family." Catherine said as the two 15-year-olds turned to face her.

"Yes, Trowa and I are identical twins." Lina said as Catherine nodded, it was obvious that they were identical twins now that she could see them standing next to each other.

After a while Trowa would take off and return a few days later, he never said were he was going and Lina seemed to be the only one whom under stood, but she refused to say what her twin was up to. Catherine learned that Trowa was a gundam pilot and when he would leave, he would take his gundam that he called 'heavy arms' somewhere for a mission. Catherine questioned him when he came back from a mission with another teenaged boy who looked like he was died, but after looking closely she noticed that he was still alive.

"He's a gundam pilot like you, isn't he?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, besides us two, there are three others. He self-detonated and destroyed his gundam. Don't tell anyone that we are gundam pilots, Catherine." Trowa said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Catherine promised him.

A month after Trowa returned with a fellow gundam pilot, said pilot woke up and after she stopped him from self-detonating, the two left.

"Don't kill yourself, brother." Trolina said to her twin.

"I won't." Trowa replied before he and Heero Yuy left.

During the time Trowa was gone for, Catherine found Lina looking at some pictures she had.

"What do have there?" Catherine asked her.

"Some old photos. I believe they are my family, but I don't remember them." Lina said as she showed Catherine the photos she was looking at.

"This photo... These are my parents... that's me and that is my baby brother Triton and his twin sister, my baby sister Tristina." Catherine said as she pointed to one photo that caught her eye.

"Are you saying this is _your_ family?" Trolina asked as she pointed to the photo.

"Yes, my parents died a long time ago, but my baby brother and sister, I know are still alive. I just know it, I can't explain how I do; I just do. They were 3 years old when I last saw them, my sister had been holding an old photo album." Catherine said.

"Do you think that Trowa and I are you long lost siblings?" Trolina asked.

"Yes, I believe with all my heart, you and Trowa are my baby brother and sister." Catherine said.

"What did you say our names where?" Lina asked.

"Yours was Tristina Bloom, Trowa's real name is Triton Bloom." Catherine said.

"You can call me Tristina, when we are alone, but call me Trolina in public." Lina said.

"Okay, Tris." Catherine said with a smile, she was happy that she had found her baby sister; now all that was left was for Trowa to return to them so that she could tell him that he was her baby brother Triton.

"Tris?" Lina questioned.

"It's what I called you back then. Every time I called you Tris, you would smile, but you'd laugh when I could call Triton, Ty. Triton would clap and smile when I called him that." Catherine explained.

"Oh." Lina said.

The months went by and everyone at the circus knew that Catherine saw Trolina as a little sister, plus they knew that Trowa had been hurt badly; they all knew that he was a gundam pilot. Then one rainy day, after the circus went to one of the colonies, Catherine returned to the circus with a soaking wet Trowa, who did not recognize any of them, not even Trolina, his own twin sister. He was suffering from amnesia, and they had to reintroduce themselves to him and explain why he was a part of the circus.

One night after a performance a teen tried to talk to Trowa, but he started shaking and Catherine asked him to leave them alone.

"Hey wait up!" Trolina called as she ran after the teen who, had stopped and looked back, a girl was with him when she caught up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Duo!" the girl scolded him for his tone of voice.

"It's okay. First off, don't mind what my big sister says, she is trying to protect him. We know he is a gundam pilot, and so are you if I remember what my twin said about the other four pilots. Second, he has amnesia so he does not remember you. Third, he will join you on the battle field and it is on the battle field where he will regain his memory as well. Be patient with him until he remembers." Lina told him before she ran back the way he came.

A few weeks later, another teen tried to speak to Trowa but Catherine made him leave, Lina told him the same thing she told Duo Maxwell. Quatre smiled and left, believing that Trolina would be right.

"You're leaving again." Trolina said as she and Catherine found Trowa a few days later after a fight with mobile suites.

"Yes, I feel like I'm needed. That boy, he needs my help." Trowa replied.

"Come back to us when you are done helping them." Catherine said.

"I will." Trowa agreed.

"Stay safe." Lina said as she hugged her twin brother.

A few months later Lina sensed her twin was struggling with something before it cleared. Lina got the feeling that Trowa had managed to regain his memory.

"Are you sure he remembers?" Catherine asked a few days before New Year's Eve.

"Yes, I do remember, Catherine. You helped me care for Heero Yuy for a month after he self-detonated." Trowa said as he walked up to them. He had called her 'Catherine' when they first met but when had been calling her 'Cathy' while he suffered from amnesia, for him to call her 'Catherine' again would mean that Trowa does have his memory back.

"Oh, Trowa, I'm glad your memory has returned!" she said as she hugged him.

"Now that the war is over, I'm here to stay, no more running off for missions." Trowa said as she looked at his two sisters.

"We are glad." Lina said.

3 months later Catherine told Trowa about her baby brother and baby sister, how she believed that they were still alive and the photo album that Trolina had proved to her that she was her little sister, and since Trowa was her twin brother that meant that he was her little brother.

"What were our names?" Trowa asked the woman he thought of as an older sister.

"Tristina and Triton Bloom. I called you Ty for short and your sister, Tris." She told him.

"She calls me Tris instead of Lina; everyone thinks it's her personal nickname for me." Trolina said as she joined her family.

"I see." Trowa said.

"I will call you Trowa if we are in public, but in private, like now for example, I will call you Triton. We can also let everyone think the name 'Ty' is my personal nickname for you." Catherine said.

"I'd like that." Trowa said with a smile.

A year after the final battle on Christmas Eve A.C. 195 Trowa had to leave again and help stop Marimaia from undoing the peace they had gained. Once they were done with that Trowa returned to the circus and his family, Duo met up with Hilde Schebeikar and worked in a scrap yard, Quatre worked with the maganac corps as contrition worker to build the new headquarters for Winner Enterprises, Wufei joined Sally Po and worked as a member of the 'preventers'. Heero wandered around the world for a year before joining Sally and Wufei. Zechs and Noin also worked for the 'preventers' and used code names instead of their real names. Zechs went by the code name 'wind' while Noin went by 'fire'.

* * *

It was after colony 199 when Heero Yuy got a call from someone he hadn't heard from in four years.

"Lina." He greeted her, she looked worried.

"_Heero, I'm worried about Trowa. He hasn't returned yet." Lina stated._

"He hasn't?" Heero asked, this was not like Trowa.

"_No, Trowa told me when he left two weeks ago that it would take him 3 days to get where he needed to be and that he would be gone a week at most." Lina explained._

"Something must have gone wrong." Heero said.

"_Please find him, Heero." Lina begged him._

"We will do everything we can to get him back to you." He told her as he heard Sally and Wufei enter.

"_Thank you." Lina said as the screen went black._

"Is everything alright, Heero?" Wufei asked his friend who frowned.

"No, that was Trolina Barton, Trowa's twin sister. She said that he told her that he would be gone a week. It's been 2 weeks since he left. She's worried." Heero said.

"He hasn't returned?" Wufei asked as he raised an eyebrow as Heero shook his head.

"His last transmission was 10 days ago and he said the mission was complete and to let him know if we needed his help again." Sally told the two former gundam pilots.

"Something must have gone wrong when he tried to leave." Wufei said.

"I agree. We need to find him." Heero as they started to leave.

"It's a week long drive." Sally said.

"Not if one of us drives at night with the other sleeps then switch off for the day. We should be there in about 3-4 days." Heero said.

"Bring him here when you find him." Sally told them as the agreed and left.

It took them three and a half days to get to the place they had sent Trowa to in the first place. Heero and Wufei would ask their fellow former gundam pilots for help with a mission if the pilot they asked to help was the closet to the job or the one who was best suited for it, the other three had agreed to help the 'preventers' out with missions should they ask for it. This was why Trowa came here, they had asked him for help since he was the closet to the location the mission was at, plus Heero and Wufei were both on their way back from their own missions and couldn't do it. They realized that there had been double the amount of guards and Trowa had been alone, he had not counted on the larger number of guards and had been overwhelmed as he tried to leave. Heero found Trowa in a cell; he was a bruised and bloody mess.

"Trowa, hey can you hear me?" Heero asked his friend, Trowa just moaned in pain.

"We have to get out of here now." Wufei said as he entered.

"Yeah, give me a moment." Heero replied as he picked Trowa up and trued to leave.

"He's a mess." Wufei said as he saw just how bad Trowa looked.

They left and got him into the car they came in and drove off. It took them another three and half days to get back to their base and meet up with Sally who was with the doctors who would take a look at Trowa and treat any injuries that he might have. He never woke up during the drive; all he did was moan in pain from time to time.

"My god, what happened to him?" Sally asked.

"We think they tortured him for information." Wufei said as Heero placed Trowa on the gurney.

"He hasn't woken up since we found him, all he has done is moan in pain." Heero added.

"We'll take care of him." The doctor said to the three of them before taking Trowa away to look him over and figure out what was going on with him.

"Heero, you should let Trolina know that you boys have found him and that he is save and we will get him back to her." Sally said as Heero nodded and walked off, leaving Sally and Wufei in the hallway.

"_Hello, Heero." Lina said when she saw who contacted her._

"We have Trowa, he's hurt. The doctors are taking care of him right now, once he is awake and able to leave, we will bring him back to you." Heero told her as she sighed in relief and smiled.

"_I'm glad. Thanks for letting me know." She said._

"No problem." Heero said before the screen went black.

A few weeks later Sally sat next to Trowa's bedside and she noticed that he was moving around more, almost like he was waking up.

"Trowa, clam down. Trowa, it's me, Sally. You are with friends. Go find Heero and Wufei, tell them Trowa's waking. Come on Trowa, open your eyes for me." Sally said as Heero and Wufei came in and the 3 of them saw Trowa's green eyes blink open then close.

"Trowa, open your eyes." Wufei said.

"You're safe, Trowa." Heero added.

"Heero..." Trowa whispered as he blinked his eyes open and they stayed open, locking with Heero's blue eyes.

"Hey, you had us worried." Sally said as Trowa looked at her.

"How..." he asked, his voice was ruff and soft from unused.

"Lina contacted me, she was worried about you. It had been two weeks since you agreed to the mission we sent you on." Heero started explaining.

"We knew something went wrong when you last contact with us said mission complete." Wufei told him.

"Heero and Wufei left to find you and bring you back here." Said Sally.

"You've been out of it since I found you in that cell, it's been two and a half weeks since we returned here." Heero said.

"Lina knows you are safe, Heero contacted her after we got back. He promised her that once you are able to leave, we will bring you back to the circus." Wufei said as the doctor entered the room, he had given the 3 of them time to speak with Trowa and now it was time to look him over again now that he was awake.

"I'm going to need you to leave for a bit." The doctor said gaining their attention.

"I will let Lina know you are awake and find out where the circus has moved to." Heero said as Trowa nodded.

"Do as the doctor says, we'll be outside." Sally told him as Trowa nodded again.

The doctor explained how long it had been, and what injuries he had when he came in, and asked the normal questions. He tried to figure out why he had been out cold for so long. Trowa knew that he had been beaten and tortured, and drugged too. Drugged with what, he did not know. He barely spoke to his captors, just enough to tell them 'no' 'fuck off or 'go to hell'. The doctor figured that they gave him something to knock him out and must have given him a large dose shortly before he was rescued, which was, his reasoning for him to be out for as long as he was.

"Now I will let your friends back in, once you are stronger I will let you leave and return to your family." The doctor said.

"Okay." Trowa said softly.

"You can go back in, I won't be surprised if he nods off again." The doctor said to Sally, Wufei and Heero who had returned a few minutes ago.

"He's alright thou, yes?" Heero asked.

"He's fine, I believe they gave him a large dose of a sedative shortly before you boys found him. It's my theory as to why he has been asleep for this long." The doctor said as Sally thanked him and they went in.

3 days later found Heero and Trowa driving to a town 5 hours away from the base, Heero was fulfilling his promise to Trowa's twin sister, by bring her brother back to her once he was well enough to do so.

"Thank you." Trowa said breaking the silence.

"For what?" Heero asked, the thanks could be for anything.

"Everything that happened this past month." Trowa replied, referring to his rescue, and them taking care of him while he recovered.

"No thanks necessary. You did it for me once before. I'm only returning the favor." Heero said, reminding the other of the time Heero had self-detonated and Trowa took care of him for a month as they arrived at the circus.

"Trowa!" came two female voices when they got out of the vehicle, as a smile came to Trowa's face.

"Catherine, Lina." Trowa replied as he walked up to them, as Heero watched the sibling reunite.

"We are glad you're back." Catherine told her little brother.

"I wasn't expecting the trouble I ran into as I left after I finished the job." Trowa explained why he was gone for so long.

"Thank you for finding him and bringing him home to us." Catherine said as she looked at Heero.

"Your welcome." Heero said.

"Let me know if you guys need my help again." Trowa said to his friend who nodded in reply before he got back into the car and drove away.

"Come on, Mushro, let's tell everyone you're back and we can get ready for tonight's show." Lina said she pulled her twin towards the big tent, Catherine following them.

"Okay, Kiara." Trowa replied, happy to be home with his family.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed our first try at a gundam wing story!**

_Annie: Let us know what you think of it, we also have another one in the works that will be out soon, which will be a multi chapter story._

**SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
